warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashen
im changing this into a different fic cool prologue Panicked voices echo through the dark, cramped cavern. "Is everyone here?" "Waspkit! Waspkit, where are you!?" "Oh, StarClan, Featherpaw... please! Please, don't take him away from us!" It's almost too much. Starlingsong is trying to get everyone under control; he's doing his job. Noble is curled tightly around their kits, licking their ears in a futile attempt to soothe them. Emberthroat's desperate pleas to StarClan to spare his only son. Outside, rain is falling hard. Flashes of lightning illuminate the sky, followed closely by loud claps of thunder. Every time it sounds as if a tree has been struck - and maybe that's the case. It's hard to tell, especially in a storm like this. I don't know what to do. The Clan is panicked. Berrytail is huddled against the wall, his shoulders hunched and his eyes wide. He knew this was going to happen. He told me. I didn't do anything. I waited too long. I should've gotten everyone out while I had the chance. I didn't. It's my fault. chapter 1 "Redwing! Starly!" I look over my shoulder to see Skypaw and Cloudpaw scampering over to me, their eyes bright. They're both holding prey tightly in their jaws. I glance back to Starlingsong, who looks a bit annoyed to be called Starly again, but gives a warm smile to the pair regardless. "Look what we caught!" Skypaw chirps happily, dropping her mouse. Cloudpaw stops beside her and sets his vole down, looking to Starlingsong for approval. I smile and nod. "Great catch, Skypaw!" Honestly, I'm surprised they both managed to catch something. They aren't far into their training, and it's nearly the middle of leafbare. Even if the prey is scrawny, it's still food. Starlingsong purrs, "Very good, Cloudpaw. I think Hawkshade would appreciate that." Hawkshade is the only queen in the Clan right now. Berrytail thinks she's expecting three kits. Emberthroat is their father. Cloudpaw hastily nods and picks up his vole. "Same to you, Skypaw. Unless you'd rather give it to Whitestar?" I suggest, glancing over my shoulder at the leader's den. Whitestar isn't doing too well; she's been sick for a while now, and this cold isn't helping. Skypaw frowns and looks at her paws. "Um... I... don't want to take it to her." she mumbles. Starlingsong glances at me, but I only shake my head. She's scared of Whitestar, and I can sort of understand that. She can be pretty snappy sometimes. "No, don't worry about it. I'll take it to her and tell her you caught it, okay?" I assure her. Skypaw lights up and nods. "You think she'll be proud of me?" I nod. "Of course." I hope that was assuring enough for her. "Thanks, Redwing!" she says excitedly, grinning, before dashing off to join Cloudpaw in the nursery. As I'm getting up to take the mouse, Starlingsong muses, "Whitestar's getting pretty old." I look at him, flicking my ears. "I know." I sigh. She'll be gone soon and I'll be stepping up to take her place. "She doesn't have much longer, especially with her sickness. Berrytail's doing his best, I know, but..." I trail off, unsure of what to say. We're both silent for a moment before Starlingsong lightly butts his head against my shoulder. "You should go check on her." he says. "...Right." I pick up Skypaw's kill and head over to Whitestar's den. I pause at the entrance; she's just lying in her nest, so still. I can just barely see her side rise and fall as she breathes. Her pelt, once white as snow, is now dirty and matted. She's an entirely different cat. I don't know if she's sleeping or not, so I take a few steps and put the food down, trying to keep quiet. I turn away only to be stopped by her hoarse voice. "Who's there?" she asks, but doesn't bother looking around. A cough racked her body, and it almost hurts to listen to. I want to just end her pain, but... killing ThunderClan's leader? I don't know if anyone would permit it, no matter what state she's in. "It's Redwing." I answer hesitantly. She turns her head to look at me, her gaze cloudy. Blood flecks her chin - probably from coughing. "What do you want?" she growls. I nudge the mouse with a paw. "Skypaw caught something for you." She narrows her eyes at the mention of my apprentice. "Why didn't she bring it then?" She forces herself to sit up and glare at me. Her legs tremble as they try to support her. "I put her on a patrol," I say quickly, hoping it would be enough. I know it's a lie, but I don't know what else to say. "...Oh." Her tail tip flicks irritably. She goes silent before a harsh cough shakes her. I stand and take a step toward her, but she only waves me away. "Ugh... Berrytail told me to eat these herbs an hour ago, but what good will they do?" she spits, glaring at the medicine. It's all wrapped in a dock leaf, and hasn't been disturbed. I frown at her. "Those will help." I insist. "He wouldn't give you anything if he--" "Shut up!" she snaps, lashing her tail. "What, are you his apprentice now? Are you training to be a medicine cat?" Her voice is demanding. "Don't act like you know anything." I stare at her coldly before just dipping my head slightly. It's supposed to be a form of respect, but with how brief it was, it hardly counts. I turn and leave, ignoring her strangled coughing. I pass Berrytail on the way out, nodding to him as he rushes past. He's gripping a bundle of leaves in his jaws - probably more of the herbs Whitestar didn't eat. Starlingsong hurries over to me as I pad into the clearing. "How'd it go?" he asks, his ears pricked. I shake my head. "She yelled at me because I told her to eat a plant." I tell him, twitching my tail. "So... kinda bad then, huh?" "Mhm." "I'm..." He trails off, looking uncertain of what to say. He doesn't say anything for a second before starting again. "I'm sure things will look up for her soon." He doesn't look confident despite his words. I know he's trying. It's all anyone can do right now. "Oh, I just remembered. Sunblaze told me that they think Stormpaw and Tigerpaw are ready to be warriors." I flick my ears. "Really? It feels like only a moon ago they became apprentices." Whitestar had done their ceremony; it had been her last. I've done every ceremony since she became sick. Not that I mind, it just... doesn't feel right. "Yeah. They even told me what name Stormpaw wants - Stormcaller." He lets out a small laugh. "He's pretty creative with that, huh? It's your decision in the end, though, so whatever you think is best." He smiles slightly before padding off. Whatever I think is right. Right. chapter 2 I didn't notice Berrytail approaching until he spoke. "Redwing." I turn and immediately notice something's off. He looks... haunted. Usually nothing gets to him; what happened? "Yeah? Is something wrong?" I ask. Lowering my voice, I add, "Is something wrong with Whitestar?" He shuffles his paws nervously. "I-- there was--" He shakes his head. He glances around before hissing, "I saw a StarClan cat in her den." My eyes widen. "You-- really?" He nods. "Yes. Why would I lie about something like this?" he growls, his tail tip twitching. "No, no, that's not what I-- never mind. What do you think it means? Is she close to..." I stop there. I really don't like the direction this is taking. "Maybe. No way to know." he says abruptly. "I just know it was there. I saw it as I was leaving." "Oh." That's all I can say. I don't know if what he's saying is true, but why would he lie? This could be serious, and I doubt Berrytail would play some sick prank like this. "Uh... should I go check on her?" I ask, taking a step toward her den. His expression shifts, but it only lasts for a heartbeat. I couldn't read what he felt in that split second, but it was strange. "I think she's sleeping now. I gave her some poppy seeds." he says curtly, shaking his head. Once again, my only response is "Oh." "Well." He takes a step back, nodding slightly in respect. "That's all." Without another word, he turns and pads back to his den, disappearing into the ferns. I keep staring after him even though I can't see him anymore. I know I shouldn't be suspicious of our medicine cat, but I just have this uneasy feeling that won't go away now. After a bit I look back at the nursery, where Hawkshade lies. She looks so tired, even from here. Curled up with her is Emberthroat, gently licking her ears. I smile slightly at the sight; at least Emberthroat will be a good dad to the kits. I don't remember my father ever being around - we managed fine without him, but still. It feels like I just... missed something. Category:KestreI's stuff